deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta vs Bowser
Vegowser.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Bowser vs Vegeta Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description Dragon Ball Z vs Super Mario! They were big bad villains one day, but they always help the hero on occasion. These powerful cocky kings are finally going to meet, but who will be the true king of the castle?! Interlude Wiz: When it comes to cocky kings, none are more cocky and prideful than these two. Boomstick: And while they truly hate the main hero, it'd be a lie to say they never helped out from time to time! Wiz: Vegeta, the Royal rival to Goku. Boomstick: And Boser, the Royal rival to Mario! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win… a Death Battle. Vegeta Wiz: Born Prince of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, young Vegeta and his father King Vegeta lived on their planet in peace for quite some time... well, they lived as peacefully as a Saiyan could. Boomstick: Holy crap! Planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta...! They must have really liked their Vegetables! Wiz: Dragon Ball Z name puns aside... Even at a young age, Prince Vegeta surpassed his father in every way, but still maintained a respect for him. However, while Vegeta was still a child, he witnessed the destruction of his planet and King Vegeta's own demise. Boomstick: So, Vegeta, (along with fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Raditz) decided to work under the tyrant Frieza, who Vegeta unwillingly knew had destroyed King and Planet Vegeta himself. But this minion-master bond lasted between Vegeta and Frieza respectively until Vegeta got a transmission from Raditz... Wiz: Raditz, who was sent to Earth to recruit his brother, Kakarot (aka Goku), was killed by the Namekian Piccolo. But, while dying, Piccolo told Raditz of the Dragon Balls. Little did the Namekian know, the conversation was being transmitted right to Vegeta and Nappa. Boomstick: Vegeta and Nappa travelled to Earth, and after Nappa died, Vegeta fought Goku to a standstill. Vegeta and Goku were near death, and Krillin had the chance to murder Vegeta. But Goku made Krillin let Vegeta live. Wiz: Vegeta didn't let down Goku, helping take down Frieza, Cell, and he played a big part in he defeat of the insane Majin Buu. Boomstick: Vegeta is a crazy good fighter! With about 50 years of fighting under his belt, he can battle almost every opponent! Wiz: He's a good martial artist, good with many forms of fist fighting. But Vegeta definitely prefers using his Ki to combat foes. Boomstick: With Ki, Vegeta can make energy blasts that act good as a projectile, that does just as much damage as a punch! However, his super Ki attacks do tons of damage! Like his signature Galik Gun! This pinkish beam acts just like a Kamehameha, but is weaker and takes less time to charge up! Wiz: Big Bang Attack is another one of Vegeta's favourites, having him create a gigantic blue Ki blast and shoot it from his fingertips. Final Flash is a MUCH more powerful yellow Galik Gun, which Vegeta likes to use to finish off foes. Boomstick: Vegeta also has many other forms! Like the Great Ape! Great Ape Vegeta utilizes the moon and Vegeta's tail, turning Vegeta into a gigantic ape-like being! This ape is very powerful, but this sad truth is, Vegeta's tail was cut off and he cannot go into this form! Wiz: But, a form Vegeta CAN go into is Super Saiyan. A Saiyan must be pure of heart to become a Super Saiyan, but Vegeta found a loophole... Vegeta: It is pure! Pure evil, that is! Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is devastating for any baddie along the way. It multiplies Vegeta's power by ONE HUNDRED, and gives Vegeta golden hair. 2nd grade Super Saiyan, aka Suoer Vegeta, is another form of Super Saiyan, just under Super Saiyan 2. It gives Vegeta giant muscles, but lowers his speed. Boomstick: Speaking of Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta has that too! It multiplies Vegeta's power by 200! And this isn't even his final form! Vegeta, under very intense training, unlocked the power of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Giving him baby blue hair, Vegeta's power is multiplied to immeasurable heights, likely thousands of times higher than Super Saiyan! With this, he completely destroyed Golden Frieza! Wiz: But, being a Saiyan, he definitely has his Saiyan Pride. He wants to see his opponents full power all the time, which is a big reason why Cell went into his Perfect Form. And he can never admit when he's defeated. But still, with all this power, it's unlikely that Vegeta's pride would ever get in the way of his victory. Bowser Wiz: A very long time ago, a little time known as Baby Bowser sat on his throne, being taken care of by a Magikoopa named Kamek. But one day, on a journey to find something to please his young master, Kamek ran into a baby named Luigi, and brought it back to Bowser. Boomstick: But Yoshi saw this, and took the other baby, Mario, brining Mario to rescue Luigi! Mario made it to Bowser's, and fought the little King Koopa! This was the first time out of many that the Koopa King would lose against the young Plumber! Wiz: Multiple years later, King Bowser decided to steal Princess Peach, who Mario was in love with at the time. Bowser was defeated by Mario once again, getting sent into the lava. Boomstick: And trust us, Bowser would steal Peach and then fall into lava multiple times over! And it was all because of Mario! Every. Single. Time. Not even Bowser Jr., the Prince of Koopas, could defeat Mario! Bowser tried over and over but couldn't get a slice of Peach's cake... Wiz: Still, Bowser is a genius inside of battle. He has over 50 years of fighting experience, and wins a lot of fights. Boomstick: But he couldn't have done that without basic attacks! Wiz: Bowser is still an amazing fighter, and is a King for a reason. His punches are devastating, and those are what he loves to use! With a punch, opponents can be knocked back a few feet to being knocked through the air. Boomstick: But Bowser specializes in fire breath! He can breath flames, and he definitely does, burning opponents to a crisp whenever given the chance! However, his orange flames dwindle after a lot of use! But that's okay, because he has backup pink fireballs that travel faster and don't get smaller after use! Wiz: Bowser may be big, but he is very agile. Not only can he take part in multiple Olympic Games and do decent, but he can jump multiple feat in the air, and likes chasing down foes if they try to run. Boomstick: Bowser has a machine he likes to ride around in too! It's the Clown Car! This thing can get wheels and ride around, but Bowser uses it to fly around! This Clown Car also seems to have a large supply of Bob-Ombs! Wiz: In Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, the evil Fawful tricked Bowser into eating an odd Mushroom, giving Bowser the power of a... vacuum? I kid you not, Bowser uses his mouth like a vacuum, which sucks in MULTIPLE foes, big or small. Boomstick: He also seems to have a good lava resistance! Being dumped in lava doesn't bring him down, and instead turns him into Dry Bowser, he coolest-looking villain ever! This skeletal Bowser may break apart very easily from a small fall, but he can pull himself back together! This Dry Koopa can throw bones, and breathes badass blue fire! Wiz: But, Bowser's ultimate form is Big Bowser. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, after getting defeated by Mario and falling into lava, Bowser transforms into Big Bowser... Who, is well, big. This version of Bowser's flames can somehow get hot enough to destroy a solid wall on impact, yet he's oddly slow. Boomstick: But, I mean, considering Big Bowser can lift his own castle with ease, I don't think speed is gonna get this guy down. Wiz: True. Boomstick: But in his normal form, Bowser is still strong! His shell can take a whole ton of damage, even flicking aside fire and ice attacks! Bowser can throw barrels Donkey Kong-style, and a ground pound from him can crush solid brick! Wiz: Taking that all into consideration, Bowser is one turtle you don't want to tangle with. Fight! It was a normal day in Bowser's Castle. Well, whatever "normal" is for Bowser's Castle, that is. Koopas and Goombas trotted along, Bowser Jr. was playing in his room… all was peaceful. Well, everywhere except for in the throne room. "Well? Any ideas?!" The Koopa King shouted to his Magikoopa Servant, Kamek. "Sorry, your evilness." Kamek apologized. "I have no ideas on how to defeat Mario. I don't even think you can—" "BAH!" The King, Bowser, yelled. The force of the yell sent Kamek flying. "Of course I can beat Mario! All those other times I've just been... unlucky." Bowser sulked back into his throne, thinking of a way to beat his rival. That's when, suddenly, some Shy Guy burst into the room. "What is it?" Bowser asked them. "Master! We have located the Dragon Balls!" The Sky Guy proclaimed. In an instant, Bowser sat up in his chair. "Well, hurry up! Bring them to me!" Bowser ordered. The Shy Guy scurried out of the room, only to return holding seven golden crystal balls. "Here they are, your ugliness!" The Shy Guy told their King, placing the balls on the floor in front of him. "Bahahahaha!" Bowser laughed, looking down at the objects awaiting him. "Now, to make my wish to have the Mushroom Kingdom be mine forever! Dragon, Shenro—" —KICK! In a flash, the seven crystal Dragon Balls smashed through the castle wall and went flying far off. A drop of confusion sweat dripped down Bowser's face. "Not in a million years, slime face!" Somebody growled. Bowser turned his head to see the intruder, only to see the King of Saiyans, Vegeta. "Who're you?" Bowser bellowed. Vegeta gave him a wicked smirk. "Not important. All that matters is the fact that I'll take you to hell!" Bowser laughed again. "Big words for a little man! Show me your power, then!" Bowser commanded. Vegeta got into his famous pose. Bowser let loose a wave of fire to display his power, then got into his own stance. 'FIGHT!' Vegeta took first move, flying towards Bowser and throwing a punch. Bowser quickly evaded, grasping Vegeta's arm tightly, then throwing him up into the air. As he landed, Bowser unleashed a powerful punch, smashing Vegeta right in the stomach, and sending him shooting into a wall. Sliding down it, Vegeta smirked again. "Is that all you have?!" Vegeta remarked, running towards Bowser this time. As the Koopa King went for another punch... Vegeta teleported out of the way! "What the—?!" Bowser growled. But, before he could react, Vegeta appeared behind him, and delivered a punch to the back of his neck. Bowser stumbled forwards, and Vegeta teleported again, this time appearing in front of Bowser. SMASH! Without a moment to spare, Vegeta launched Bowser into the air with a powerful uppercut. Bowser landed, making the earth shake. Vegeta leaped back for some room, than put his hands in a certain position... Purple energy formed in the Saiyan's palms. "Galik Gun..." Vegeta began. "FIRE!!!" Immediately, a large Violet beam of pure Ki zoomed at Bowser with incredible speed! Bowser quickly hopped into his shell, enduring the blast of power. Spinning around in his shell, the Galik Gun then bounced right off, and towards Vegeta! "W-What—" BAM! Vegeta was hit right in the chest, and flung backwards! The Super Elite of the Saiyans skidded on the ground, but quickly got back to his feet! Quickly, Bowser exhaled a ton of fire towards his royal opponent. Vegeta unfortunately got out of the way of the attack, and flew towards the Koopa again! Vegeta flew forwards, located Bowser, and used a powerful kick on the turtle's arm! Bowser roared in agony. Bowser, getting angry, realized Vegeta was still directly in front of him, so he immediately charged up power, and smashed the Saiyan hard with his head. Vegeta had no time to even scream before he was blasted off into the air… and then fell back onto the marble flooring with a yelp. "Tch..." Vegeta snarled, having tons of energy left. "Done yet?" Bowser taunted him. Vegeta sneered, then began charging power. "Not even close! RAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta screamed, began engulfed in golden aura. When it faded, Vegeta was... … a Super Saiyan! Bowser stood, confused by the sudden hair colour change. Vegeta let out when sounded like a roar, then dashed towards Bowser with remarkable speed. Before Bowser knew it, Vegeta let out a large punch. Bowser tried to dodge— —SLASH! Bowser did move out of the way… slightly. Instead of hitting head on, Vegeta ended up cutting Bowser's cheek. Bowser stumbled back, then felt his face. Looking at his hand, he noticed that Vegeta had drawn blood from him... Which got him very angry. Vegeta turned to look at his oppone— KABOOM! Bowser tackled Vegeta to the ground, smashing the Saiyan under his weight. Now on the ground, Vegeta couldn't do anything but allow himself to get scratched up over and over. When that was over, Bowser picked Vegeta up, and shook him around Hulk-style, before throwing him face-first into a wall. Vegeta grumbled, then stopped making sounds. Bowser made a little victory pose, then began to walk towards his presumingly dead foe— BOOOOOOM!!! A large explosion of golden light occurred, sending Bowser far off onto the ground. Vegeta emerged, now a lot more muscular than before. "This is… Super Vegeta!" Vegeta announced, flying at the grounded Koopa King. After lifting Bowser, throwing him into the air, and then flying up to meet him, Vegeta extended his hand to align with Bowser's face. "… Hup!" Vegeta shouted. Just as he did that, a big blast of blue Ki erupted from his palm, engulfing Bowser and sending him far off... So far that he blasted out of the castle! Vegeta flew out of the new hole, and lowered himself to the ground. Now in a lava-filled environment, Vegeta knew he had to be careful. Bowser struggled back up to his feet, and shook his head to regain his eyesight. He looked up at Vegeta, than ran at the guy. After successfully hitting Vegeta with a sucker punch, Bowser grabbed the prince and threw him towards a pool of lava. SPLOOSH! Vegeta landed in it, and wasn't seen for a while after that. Bowser thought it was done, walking off for a second time— WHACK! Vegeta teleported out of the lava and behind Bowser, than hit the Koopa King with a kick to the stomach. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH....!" Bowser cried out as he plummeted into the lava. When he landed, it was peaceful for a second... Until the Earth began to rumble! "RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!" Bowser screamed, bursting out of the molten lava, now a whole ton bigger! It was Big Bowser! "W-What the—?!" Vegeta managed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he took one step backwards, then flew high into the air to meet with Big Bowser's head. Charging up again, when the light disappeared, Vegeta was a Super Saiyan 2— SMASH! Vegeta flew a ton sideways from a very powerful smack, until stopping himself midair. Vegeta stretched out his hand again, a blue ball forming. "Big Bang..." Vegeta blasted out the large ball. "Attack!" It sped towards Big Bowser like a rocket... but not even that could phase Bowser's new form! The Big Koopa King swatted it aside like a bug! Bowser than inhaled, and exhaled a large pink fireball! It went to Vegeta faster than any other attack, and Vegeta couldn't even react to it! He was hit, launching even further! The Super Saiyan 2 Elite Saiyan Warrior was taking deep breaths now. That sure was a lot of punishment. Vegeta only knew how to try one last thing... "FINAL..." Vegeta yelled, beginning his powerful attack. WHOOSH! Vegeta teleported in an instant, Bowser not knowing where he was. Suddenly, Vegeta reappeared, right near Bowser's face! "FLASH!!!!!!" The Saiyan screamed, thrusting his hands forwards, and unleashing the devastating Flash Flash attack. The beam of yellow Ki, although it didn't seem like too much, covered Big Bowser's body completely. Inside the ray, Bowser was actually screaming! Slowly but surely, as the beam went on, his skin was being scraped off! In no time flat, the attack ended, Bowser was back to normal size, and he was also just a pile of bones. Vegeta landed on the ground, and took a breather. Bowser was done now... right? Wrong. Suddenly, the bones began to rattle, catching Vegeta's attention. Then, the bones began to rise... The rose higher and higher, until they formed the skeletal version of Bowser, Dry Bowser! Dry Bowser breathed out a blue fireball, than threw a few bones. Vegeta evaded each projectile, than punched Bowser in the face hard! Dry Bowser fell apart... but than just got back together again! With Vegeta shocked, Dry Bowser took the chance to smash Vegeta in the face with a bone, sending him backwards. Vegeta landed, stood back up, and wiped blood from his mouth. Now, Vegeta was truly angry... "HAAAA!!!" Vegeta screamed, drowning the area in blue light. When it disappeared, Vegeta was a… Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Immediately, Vegeta rushed at Dry Bowser again, and kicked him hard. Dry Bowser's arms flew into the air, and Vegeta wasted no time in blasting them both to oblivion with a powerful Ki Blast. Now armless, there wasn't much for Bowser to do. Vegeta trudged up to the Dry Koopa King, ripped his head off, then crushed the bones with his bare hands, letting the rubble fall to the ground. Dry Bowser's body fell, and Bowser was finally defeated. 'KO!' Returning to his base form, Vegeta remembered the Dragon Balls! In an instant, Vegeta flew off to find them, only to see that there was only one remaining. The Saiyan picked up the last Dragon Ball. "Come on!" Vegeta grumbled, throwing the Dragon Ball to the ground in anger. The Saiyan had been wanting to make his wish for a long time, and he thought he had the Dragon Balls... Well, you win some, you lose some. Conclusion Boomstick: Damn! I honestly did not see that coming! Brutal, man... brutal... I loved it! Wiz: While Bowser has raw power and sheer durability in the bag, Vegeta's greater speed and more powerful special attacks & forms made his win all the more inevitable. Boomstick: Yeah! I mean, when it comes to lifting strength and sheer power, Bowser takes it! Vegeta, however, was not very far behind! I mean, the guy normally trains in 400x Gravity, and his forms just up that power! Wiz: That's correct. And while Bowser could dish out a lot of damage when he's up close and personal, from far off, he's not that great. '' '''Boomstick: Sure, he's got a bunch of different projectiles, but all of which would not do very much to the King of Saiyans.' Wiz: But, we all know that Vegeta likes to fight up close a lot of times. And that could very well lead you to believe that, having the upper hand in raw power, Bowser would be able to crush Vegeta. However... Boomstick: Let's just say, Vegeta is FAST. Bowser is too, yes, but Vegeta has light reaction speeds and movement speeds, along with his small and nimble body, which adds to that. Honestly, Bowser wouldn't be able to catch up as much as we'd hope. Wiz: But, I mean, even if Bowser could end up catching Vegeta... It's hard to say he could ever actually put him down for good. Not only is he a Saiyan, his pride burning him inside and out, and his determination never dying off, but Vegeta has also shown to take a beating before. Boomstick: Like that one time, where base form Vegeta fought Kid Buu, a casually planet-level being, and was pushed to near death. But even taking several dozen hits from a foe who severely outclassed him didn't get Vegeta out! Wiz: He's also taken a Kamehameha Kaioken x3 in his earlier days without so much as a scream in rage. Meanwhile, while Bowser is very durable, he mostly depends on his shell to take the pain. Boomstick: And trust us when we say, Vegeta can take the heat. When duelling it out with one of Universe 6's most powerful competitors, the giant lava robot known as Megetta, Vegeta took several blasts of lava without even flinching. ' ''Wiz: Heck, in that same battle, Vegeta has shown to be able to flick lava away like it was nothing! But on the other side, a molten lava dip to Bowser was able to turn him to Dry Bowser, so it's very likely that a Final Flash attack would be able to disintegrate Bowser's skin. '''Boomstick: And putting into consideration the fact that when extremely angry, Super Saiyan Vegeta beat the living shit out of Beerus, it's not stretch to say that if Bowser got the Saiyan angry, it was over for him! Wiz: Let's face it. While both very similar in personality, Vegeta and Bowser are different in their own sense. Bowser is a power hungry King with one impossible goal in mind; to defeat Mario. And while he must know in his subconscious that he's destined to always lose, he will try to no end. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Vegeta is a proud King with one goal of his own; to surpass Goku. And that dream isn't impossible. When Goku became a Super Saiyan, Vegeta wanted to become a Super Saiyan even more. Realizing that there was a little chance at doing so, however, Vegeta gave up! Wiz: And the experience of quitting a lifelong goal was just the push Vegeta needed to actually reach that goal. Boomstick: Just "Saiyan", but Bowser really needs to "Koop" up with the King of Saiyans. Wiz: The winner is, Vegeta. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles